


Bedtime

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play caregiver Gabriel, Bedtime Stories, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Gabriel puts you to bed.





	Bedtime

Gabriel caressed your arm softly, your pacifier right well positioned in your mouth and your eyes closed as you rested your body on his chest.

“ Dan dreamed that he from his home had come” He whispered in your ear. “Clutching a dime ‘twixt finger and thumb to buy for Mother a birthday gift and run back home so very swift.”

He held your story book with his free hand, the rhymes flowing calmly through his lips.

You loved your bedtime. Though many little always fought to stay a bit more awake or tried to give it a stretch but not you.

Every night Gabriel would bathe you, brush your hair and then put you on his lap, read you a story and cuddle you while you slept. It was calm, and that structure was exactly what you needed in the mess your hunter life was.

Your Daddy continued with the story and you tried  _hard_ to keep conscious while he finished it, but ended up not learning the end of Sweet Tooth Dan. Instead, you fell asleep, and the last thing you felt before falling completely into your dreams.


End file.
